


Multi-Crossover

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [6]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto, Supernatural, Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I see. Will you carry my books also?” a voice asked as Kurama walk by the store he had purchased his textbooks earlier.</p><p>Kurama glanced through the open door, spying a boy with silver hair and a mask moving to leave with a blond whom was juggling his books to unwrap a sucker- cherry if the red coloring were any indication- and place it in his mouth.</p><p>The blond responded, the masked one spoke earlier then, without missing a beat. “I wouldn’t insult you to think to presume you, such a strong and an independent specimen as yourself, would require me to do such an act.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Crossover

**Houses**

**.:.**

“Hatake, Kakashi!”

This, Kakashi firmly believed, was the oddest order he had ever gotten- beating even Sensei’s order to stalk the man’s pregnant wife- seeing as he was transformed into an eleven year old, sent to a country he hadn’t even known and made to learn magic.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

.

“Hitsugaya, Toshiro!”

Seven years. Toshiro couldn’t believe that he had been ordered to masquerade as a human child for seven years.

“RAVENCLAW!”

.

“Laufeyson, Loki!”

Gabriel resisted the urge to cackle, it had taken cashing in a few favors but he was certain that the chaos he could sow in a magic castle would be well worth it.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

.

“Minamino, Shuichi!”

In exchange for seven favors from Koenma, Kurama supposed that seven years of schooling wasn’t an inconvenience. Admittedly, it helped that the school was a magical one- as he had never been able to get past the wards against yōkai to interact with the magical populous and thus fairly curious about it.

“SLYTHERIN!”

**.:.**

**Wand Woods**

**.:.**

Kurama;

_Aspen Wood_ : The proper owner is often an accomplished duelist for it is particularly suited for martial magic. Owners are generally strong- minded and determined, more likely then most to be attracted by quests and new orders.

 _Pine Wood_ : Chooses an independent, individual who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. They enjoy being used creatively and will adapt unquestioningly to new methods and spells. Many insist they detect and preform best for owners with destined for long lives- one of the most sensitive to non-verbal magic.

Gabriel;

_Dogwood:_ Quirky and mischievous, they have playful natures and insist on owners who can provide them with fun and excitement. It is wrong to assume that they are unable to preform serious magic; known to preform outstanding spells under difficult conditions and, paired with a suitably clever and ingenious owner, can produce dazzling enchantments. Many refuse to cast non-verbal spells and are often rather noisy.

 _Spruce:_  Requires a firm hand as it often appears to have it’s own ideas about what magic it should use. When it meets it’s match- which tends to be a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humor- it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects.

Toshiro;

_Ash Wood:_ Those best suited to it are not easily swayed from their beliefs or purposes. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and certainly courageous, but never crass or arrogant.

 _Poplar Wood:_ “If you seek integrity, search first among the poplars” - This wood is one to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniformed power. Happiest when working with an owner of clear moral vision.

Kakashi;

_Beech Wood:_ The true match, if young, will be wise beyond their years and, if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Preform weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. When properly matched, capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen. 

 _Fir Wood:_ The survivor’s wand- this wood, coming from them most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their owners and are poor tools for the changeable and indecisive. Particularly suited for transfiguration and favors owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanor. **** ~~~~

**.:.**

**Kakashi**

**.:.**

Arriving at the ‘Leaky Cauldron’ on August 14, Kakashi had been able to put off buying his school supplies for two weeks, instead opting to hole up in his rented room go through multiple books he had purchased upon arrival to learn as much as he could about this world he had been forced into by his Hokage. As it was the 28th of August, four days from his departure, he decided that he would rather have everything he needed packed away now so there wouldn’t be any unnecessary complications come September 1st.

Thus Kakashi was forced to brave the wizarding population whom were either gossiping over the convict Black’s escape or muttering about his hair color and mask (the Sharingan eye would have been added if not for the contacts that were developed just for him to blend in).

He got the uniform first, smothering a wince of revulsion as he was measured for a black robe with a matching pointed hat, the boy getting fitted along side him had no qualms with making his displeasure known, “It’s like wearing a freaking dress with a stupid hat.”

“Maa, at least they didn’t decide on a kilt.” Kakashi said, using this as an opportunity to look at the other.

The boy was maybe an two and a half centimeters shorter then Kakashi’s current height, with brownish-blond hair pulled back from his face, the end of a sucker hanging from the boy’s mouth and golden eyes that grew sharper during Kakashi’s assessment- his gut warn him against being on this person’s bad side.

The feeling disappeared when the other spoke, teasing, “That’s a shame, I’m sure you would have the legs for it.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment and a warning for my virtue.” Kakashi retorted.

The boy smirked, “Loki Laufeyson.”

“Kakashi Hatake.” he introduced, remembering the custom here even as his gut growled lie at the name given. **** ~~~~

**.:.**

**Gabriel**

**.:.**

Gabriel had to say that he had simply expected to amuse himself with messing with a bunch of children and the school’s staff, he hadn’t predicted that there would be others smuggling themselves into a magic schoolboy passing themselves off as children.

Then he met Kakashi in the robe shop.

At first glance he had assumed that a man’s soul was possessing a child’s body, but a quick skim revealed the man had been de-aged…and that this man was a killer.

Further digging revealed to him that the man was a shinobi from the land that Gabriel’s father had hidden in a kind of quarantine fro the world and he reigned himself in- though the man’s spirit tensed even as the body did not react, a good shinobi then- and teased the other. He did not expect the other to offer a retort that almost made him laugh- that did make him introduce himself with and make plans to do their school shopping together.

(Part of him was curious to how else Kakashi’s soul would react opposed to his body.)

“Maa,” Kakashi said after Gabriel had spotted their final text book. “What keen eyes you have.”

Gabriel sent the man-disguised-as-a-child a leer, “All the better to admire you with, my dear.”

“You flatter me, oh golden one.” his companion deadpanned. “If you continue as such, I may faint from all the blood rushing to my head.”

He deliberately took it wrong, looking at the other’s crotch and exaggeratedly licked his lips, “What a shame that would be for you to be so…unresponsive.”

“Indeed.” Kakashi snorted in amusement.

The shopkeeper looked absolutely scandalized as he accepted their stacks, but said nothing more then the cost. “13 Galleons per stack.”

“I got this, my dear.” Gabriel said, flashing a winsome smile as a hand dug into his pocket, pulling out a handful of galleons that came into existence with a thought.

The shopkeeper counted out the handful, twenty-nine as the odds were unlikely that a human would just automatically grab the right amount, and handed back the excess. The shinobi gave a mock-coy look, though the soul seemed to watching the man’s reaction more then his, “I should hope you do not believe to be that easy.”

“Of course not,” his smile grew into a grin, “You’re they classy type, so obviously I will take you to dinner before dragging you into the alleyway and having my wicked way with you behind the dumpster.”

The other snorted, “It better be a damn good dinner if you want to get that far.”

“Only the best for you.” Gabriel promised, even as he thought that this would be the start of an interesting friendship- if anything, they could probably give the staff members heart attacks. **** ~~~~

**.:.**

**Kurama**

**.:.**

“So I see. Will you carry my books also?” a voice asked as Kurama walk by the store he had purchased his textbooks earlier.

Kurama glanced through the open door, spying a boy with silver hair and a mask moving to leave with a blond whom was juggling his books to unwrap a sucker- cherry if the red coloring were any indication- and place it in his mouth.

The blond responded, the masked one spoke earlier then, without missing a beat. “I wouldn’t insult you to think to presume you, such a strong and an independent specimen as yourself, would require me to do such an act.”

The two passed him, bantering good-naturedly, if a bit inappropriately as they headed towards the Apothecary and Kurama put them out of his mind as he went to ‘Magical Menagerie’- they were odd, but he had no need to concern himself with them just yet. **** ~~~~


End file.
